


Sphere

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Conversations, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is pregnant, in the bathtub and complaining.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Orbicular_. Like an orb: circular or rounded.

Draco lazed in the bathtub, enjoying the buoyancy of the water. At thirty-seven weeks pregnant it was the only place he currently felt comfortable. 

“I’m gigantic,” he complained, gently soaping his bump that rose out of the water. “ _Orbicular_. All those years keeping myself trim and tight and now look at me! Gone to ruin! I’m a bloody _sphere_.”

Harry looked up from the magazine he was leafing through. “I’ll have the next one, love, if that’s how you feel… Told you that I don’t mind-”

Draco looked horrified. “Not a chance,” he growled, blowing soap suds at Harry’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
